Missing
by ijustwanttobeabritishman
Summary: There's a killer on the loose, and he's hitting very close to home. Sarah, Molly, Harry... Will John and Sherlock find him before it's too late? Rated for multiple character death and general insanity. Oneshot.


Sarah Sawyer is missing.

She was last seen by John Watson, in a nice Italian bistro on May 24th. Sarah Sawyer has been missing for five days. John Watson says he doesn't know where she is.

Sherlock Holmes says he doesn't, either.

The date was special for John Watson, because it was John Watson's first real date after he'd come back from Afghanistan. They'd known each other for a while, and they found they liked each other very much.

It was John Watson who had suggested the date. He'd asked her at approximately 8:45 in the morning, and she'd replied with a yes. The Italian bistro (Also John Watson's choice) was packed, so they'd had to wait a bit, but when their food was served, they found that it was quite worth the wait after all.

Then Sarah Sawyer said she had to go to the bathroom.

John Watson says he hasn't seen her since.

o0o0o

Sarah Sawyer is dead.

She was found by D.I. Lestrade, who was investigating her disappearance. The team confirmed she'd been dead for two days before she'd been found. John Watson is devastated. Sherlock Holmes is not.

The two were called in by Lestrade, who simply told them "Trust me; you're going to want to see this." When he came to the scene, Sherlock Holmes was disappointed and told John Watson.

John Watson slapped Sherlock Holmes, giving him a large red handprint on the left side of his face. Sherlock Holmes retaliated by telling John Watson how unhappy his relationship with Sarah Sawyer would have been if she hadn't been killed. John Watson told Sherlock Holmes to stay out of his life.

John Watson hasn't been home since.

xXxXx

Molly Hooper is missing.

She was last seen by Sherlock Holmes, in St. Bart's on June 24th. Molly Hooper has been missing for five days. Sherlock Holmes says he doesn't know where she is and he doesn't particularly care.

John Watson says he doesn't know where she is, either. (Though he does care)

The day was special for Sherlock Holmes, because he'd been just about to get Molly Hooper's permission to acquire Jay Mastiff's left foot for an experiment. It was Sherlock Holmes who had asked for the foot, and Molly Hooper had said yes.

The morgue wasn't particularly busy, and both seemed to appreciate it. They'd walked into the waiting room and Molly Hooper had said to Sherlock Holmes that he should wait there for a minute.

Sherlock Holmes says he hasn't seen her since.

o0o0o

Molly Hooper is dead.

She was found by D.I. Lestrade, who was investigating her disappearance. The team confirmed she'd been dead for two days before she'd been found. John Watson is in shock. Sherlock Holmes is not.

The two were called in by Lestrade (John had moved back in), who simply told them "Trust me; you're going to want to see this." When he came to the scene, Sherlock Holmes was disappointed (again) and told John Watson this.

John Watson slapped Sherlock Holmes, giving him a large red handprint on the right side of his face. Sherlock Holmes retaliated by telling John Watson how useless Molly Hooper was and how she wouldn't have served any purpose in life even if she hadn't been killed. John Watson told Sherlock Holmes to fuck himself.

John Watson hasn't been home since.

xXxXx

Harry Watson is missing.

She was last seen by John Watson, in 221B Baker Street on July 24th (John had moved back in). Harry Watson has been missing for five days. John Watson says he doesn't know where she is.

Sherlock Holmes says he doesn't know where she is, either.

The day was special for John, because it was Harry's birthday and it was the first he'd spent with her since before he left for Afghanistan. It was John Watson's idea to get together for a party, and Harry Watson had said yes.

Sherlock and Ms. Hudson weren't there, so it was just the two of them. Neither seemed to care.

Then Harry Watson said she had to grab something from her car. She'd told John Watson to stay where he was for a few minutes; she'd be right back.

John Watson says he hasn't seen her since.

o0o0o

Harry Watson is dead.

She was found by D.I. Lestrade, who was investigating her disappearance. The team confirmed she'd been dead for two days before she'd been found. John Watson has fallen into a depression. Sherlock Holmes has not.

The two were called in by D.I. Lestrade, who simply told them "Trust me; you're going to want to see this." When he came to the scene, Sherlock Holmes was disappointed (again) and told John Watson this.

John Watson slapped Sherlock Holmes, giving him a large red handprint on the left side of his face. Sherlock Holmes retaliated by telling John Watson how much Harry Watson did good to the world by getting herself killed, and how she wouldn't have served any purpose in life even if she hadn't.. John Watson told Sherlock Holmes to "try and live without me."

Sherlock Holmes replied with "I have, and if you leave, I will have no interventions made."

John Watson hasn't been home since.

xXxXx

Sally Donovan is missing.

She was last seen by Sherlock Holmes, at a crime scene on August 24th. Sally Donovan has been missing for five days. Sherlock Holmes says he doesn't know where she is and he doesn't particularly care.

John Watson says he doesn't know where she is, either. (Though he does care)

The day was special for Sherlock Holmes, because he'd been just about to get to a new victim in the series of murders he'd been working on. Sherlock Holmes was the one who proposed he go in and see the body, and Sally Donovan had (begrudgingly) said yes.

The scene wasn't particularly busy, and both seemed to appreciate it. They'd walked into the hallway just outside the murder room, and Sally Donovan had said to Sherlock Holmes that he should wait there for a minute.

Sherlock Holmes says he hasn't seen her since.

o0o0o

Sally Donovan is dead.

She was found by D.I. Lestrade, who was investigating her disappearance. The team confirmed she'd been dead for two days before she'd been found. John Watson is sure he's going insane. Sherlock Holmes is not.

The two were called in by Lestrade (John had moved back in), who simply told them "Trust me; you're going to want to see this." When he came to the scene, Sherlock Holmes was disappointed (again) and told John Watson this.

John Watson slapped Sherlock Holmes, giving him a large red handprint on the right side of his face. Sherlock Holmes retaliated by telling John Watson how much of a bitch and a useless wreck Sally Donovan was and how she wouldn't have served any purpose in life even if she hadn't been killed. John Watson told Sherlock Holmes to "stay away from me."

John Watson hasn't been home since.

xXxXx

Keith Anderson is missing.

He was last seen by John Watson, in 221B Baker Street on September 24th (John had moved back in), on a "drugs bust". Keith Anderson has been missing for five days. John Watson says he doesn't know where he is.

Sherlock Holmes says he doesn't know where he is, either and he _really _doesn't care.

The day was special for John Watson, because it was the day he was sure Keith Anderson would find the drugs and begin to help Sherlock Holmes stop his addiction (John had moved back in).

The flat was full of people. Neither seemed to care.

Then Keith Anderson said he had to grab something from the police car. He'd told John Watson to stay where he was for a few minutes; he'd be right back.

John Watson says he hasn't seen him since.

o0o0o

Keith Anderson is dead.

He was found by D.I. Lestrade, who was investigating his disappearance. The team confirmed he'd been dead for two days before he'd been found. John Watson is sure he's going _very _insane. Sherlock Holmes is not.

The two were called in by Lestrade, who simply told them "Trust me; you're going to want to see this." When he came to the scene, Sherlock Holmes was disappointed (again) and told John Watson this.

John Watson slapped Sherlock Holmes, giving him a large red handprint on the left side of his face. Sherlock Holmes retaliated by telling John Watson how much of a bastard and a useless man Keith Anderson was and how he would have died in an accident in a few years even if he hadn't been killed. John Watson told Sherlock Holmes "there's something wrong with you."

John Watson hasn't been home since.

xXxXx

Gregory Lestrade is missing.

He was last seen by Sherlock Holmes, in 221B Baker Street on October 24th (John had moved back in), in Scotland Yard. Gregory Lestrade has been missing for five days. John Watson says he doesn't know where he is.

Sherlock Holmes says he doesn't know where he is, either.

The day was special for Sherlock Holmes, because he was about to relay all the information of his newest case to Gregory Lestrade.

The building was full of people. Nobody seemed to care.

Then Gregory Lestrade said he had to grab something from the other room. He'd told Sherlock Holmes to stay where he was for a few minutes; he'd be right back.

Sherlock Holmes says he hasn't seen him since.

o0o0o

Gregory Lestrade is dead.

He was found by Sherlock Holmes, who was investigating his disappearance. Sherlock Holmes confirmed he'd been dead for two days before he'd been found. John Watson is sure he's been given warnings from god. Sherlock Holmes is not.

John was called by Sherlock, who simply told them "Trust me; you're going to want to see this." When John came to the scene, he found that Sherlock Holmes was disappointed (again) and told John Watson this.

John Watson slapped Sherlock Holmes in the face, giving him a large red handprint on the right side of his face. Sherlock Holmes retaliated by telling John Watson how Gregory Lestrade was a waste of a man who would never solve a case as long as he lived and would only have served as a person to phone Sherlock whenever there was something interesting. John Watson told Sherlock Holmes "you're scaring me."

John Watson hasn't been home since.

xXxXx

Arabella Hudson is missing.

She was last seen by John Watson, in St. Bart's on November 24th. Arabella Hudson has been missing for five days. Sherlock Holmes says he doesn't know where she is and he doesn't particularly care.

John Watson says he doesn't know where she is, either. (Though he does care)

The day was special for Sherlock Holmes, because he'd been just about to get his skull back. It was Sherlock Holmes that had asked her for it, and Arabella Hudson had said yes.

The flat was empty except for the two of them, and Arabella said she was going to go get the skull, and she said to Sherlock Holmes that he should wait there for a minute.

Sherlock Holmes says he hasn't seen her since.

o0o0o

Arabella Hudson is dead.

She was found by Sherlock Holmes, who was investigating her disappearance. Sherlock Holmes confirmed she'd been dead for two days before she'd been found. John Watson is sure he's going to hell because he's caused all these murders somehow, he's sure. Sherlock Holmes is not.

John was called to the scene by Sherlock (John had moved back in), who simply told him "Trust me; you're going to want to see this." When he came to the scene, John Watson saw that Sherlock Holmes was disappointed (again) and told John Watson this.

John Watson slapped Sherlock Holmes in the face, giving him a large red handprint on the left side of his face. Sherlock Holmes retaliated by telling John Watson how Ms Hudson was nothing but an old sack of cotton that was never meant to serve a purpose even if she hadn't been killed. John Watson told Sherlock Holmes "I'm afraid of you."

John Watson hasn't been home since.

xXxXx

Mike Stamford is missing.

He was last seen by John Watson, in the park on December 24th (John had moved back in). Mike Stamford has been missing for five days. John Watson says he doesn't know where he is.

Sherlock Holmes says he doesn't know where he is, either and hedoesn't care.

The day was special for John Watson, because it was the day he met Mike, and they were celebrating their partnership (John was going to thank him for introducing him to Sherlock)

The park was full of people. Neither seemed to care.

Then Mike Stamford said he would go refill both their coffees. He'd told John Watson to stay where he was for a few minutes; he'd be right back.

John Watson says he hasn't seen him since.

o0o0o

Mike Stamford is dead.

He was found by Sherlock, who was investigating his disappearance (because John had asked him too. John had moved back in). Sherlock confirmed he'd been dead for two days before he'd been found. John Watson is sure he's going _to die_. Sherlock Holmes is not.

John was called to the scene by Sherlock (John had moved back in), who simply told him "Trust me; you're going to want to see this." When he came to the scene, John Watson saw that Sherlock Holmes was disappointed (again) and told John Watson this.

John Watson slapped Sherlock Holmes in the face, giving him a large red handprint on the right side of his face. Sherlock Holmes retaliated by telling John Watson how much of a useless waste of space Mike Stamford was and how he would have died in an accident in a few years even if he hadn't been killed. John Watson told Sherlock Holmes "I don't trust you."

John Watson hasn't been home since.

xXxXx

Mycroft Holmes is missing.

He was last seen by Sherlock Holmes, in 221B Baker Street on January 24th (John had moved back in). Mycroft Holmes has been missing for five days. John Watson says he doesn't know where he is.

Sherlock Holmes says he doesn't know where he is, either.

The day was special for Sherlock Holmes, because he was about to give Mycroft his birthday present (A catering-sized box of doughnuts)

The building was empty, but for the two of them. Both seemed to appreciate it.

Then Mycroft Holmes said he had to go to the bathroom. He'd told Sherlock Holmes to stay where he was for a few minutes; he'd be right back.

Sherlock Holmes says he hasn't seen him since.

o0o0o

Mycroft Holmes is dead.

He was found by Sherlock Holmes, who was investigating his disappearance. Sherlock Holmes confirmed he'd been dead for two days before he'd been found. John Watson is sure he's going to die _soon_. Sherlock Holmes is not.

John was called by Sherlock, who simply told them "Trust me; you're going to want to see this." When John came to the scene, he found that Sherlock Holmes was disappointed (again) and told John Watson this.

John Watson slapped Sherlock Holmes in the face, giving him a large red handprint on the left side of his face. Sherlock Holmes retaliated by telling John Watson how Mycroft Holmes was a fat pompous bastard who would never serve a purpose than someone to bully his little brother and was probably better off dead. John Watson told Sherlock Holmes "you need help."

John Watson hasn't been home since.

xXxXx

John Watson is missing.

He was last seen by Sherlock Holmes on February 24th, on the street.

The day was special for John because it was his birthday. John Watson has been missing for five days. Sherlock Holmes says he doesn't know where he is.

The street was busy, which made no difference to either of them.

A cab pulled up.

"Where are we going, Sherlock?"

"Just get in."

"But why-"

"_Do as I say_."

And John got into the car.

Sherlock says he hasn't seen him since.

o0o0o

John Watson is scared out of his mind.

John Watson is terrified because he's found the killer.

John Watson is terrified because he's been kidnapped.

John Watson is petrified because he's bound and gagged to a chair.

John Watson is frightened because next to him, Jim Moriarty is dead.

John Watson is shaking in fear because the man holding the gun is now pointing it at him.

John Watson is horrified because the man holding the gun is pulling the trigger.

John Watson is dreading every second of his life because Sally Donovan was right, after all those months.

John Watson is sad because he knows he can't do anything.

John Watson is sad because he knows this isn't the man he knew.

John Watson is disappointed because he knows the man he knew could have been so much more.

And now John Watson is lying dead on the floor or the room.

Nobody will know who killed him.

Sherlock will release various information to D.I. Dimmock, stating that John has been murdered by someone not worth catching

Nobody will know who killed John.

Nobody will ever know it was Sherlock Holmes, driven mad by his own mind, who had kidnapped those people, and murdered them with a grin on his face, the crimson staining his shirt.

Lestrade had screamed particularly loudly.


End file.
